1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a meat degreaser. More specifically, it refers to an apparatus for exerting pressure on partially cooked meat to remove grease and excess juices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is much concern regarding the intake of excess fat and grease. Excess fat and grease has been linked to obesity and other medical problems. In an attempt to reduce fat and grease, various devices have been developed to partially remove fat and grease from meat. For example, the Hamburger Degreaser illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,250 to Ferguson has a container for holding a fully cooked hamburger with a draining plate at the bottom and a pressing component to place pressure on the fully cooked hamburger, thereby pressing out grease and fat from the fully cooked hamburger through the drain plate and into a storage compartment. This device is useful for hamburgers, but has several limitations, one being that it would be difficult to adapt to other meats such as steak, roasts, turkey and filets. Furthermore, its construction requires the hamburger to be completely cooked. Finally, pressure must be exerted continuously by a user in order to extract grease and fat, requiring the user to press on the meat for a sustained period of time.
What is needed is an apparatus for exerting sustained pressure on partially cooked meat to remove grease and excess liquids.